Everybody Hates Elmo
Everybody Hates Elmo is a TV show on the RMDH Channel that is clearly a rip off of the smah(ing!) hit, Everybody Loves Grimace. The show only lasted 2 seasons and spawned a movie. A spinoff called The Many Deaths of Elmo is coming soon. Characters *Elmo: the furry red faggot and main character of the series. He often dies in some episodes, mainly in a guesome manner. *Flapjack: an annoying sailor child obsesed with ADVENTURE!!!!!!. He and Elmo engage in lots of seizures. *Olimar: the pathetic space midget who is friends with dildo shaped things called Pikmin. He's the "brains" of the group. *Chowder: a fat cat-bear-rabbit-thing that wants to be a cook. He also loves to eat, and wants to be fatter than Wario and Donkey Kong combined! *Olaf the Snowman: a retarded snowman who appears in several episodes. He often appears in winter themed episodes. *Rainbow Dash: an awesome pony who is colorful and very fast. She often gives Elmo and pals seizures because of her awesomeness. *Chris Chan: a manchild who creates crappy Sonichu comics for Elmo and pals to read. He also wants to rape Rainbow Dash to lose his hated virginity, but always fails. *Captain K'nuckles: a pirate who is friends with Flap. *Drew Pickles: the gayest man ever. He tries to rape Elmo and pals. *Grimace: a testicle from the superior Everybody Loves Grimace TV series. He makes cameo apperances to stop Elmo. He is also Flapjack's idol. *Yoshi: a dinosaur from the superior Everybody Loves Yoshi TV series. He occassionally appears to beat the shit out of Elmo. *Knifehead: a Kaiju who often harasses Elmo and pals *Applejack: a pony who has a Southern accent and has lots of apples. Chowder admires her. She also falls victim (along with RD) to Chris' sexual desires. Episodes Season 1 Pilot: '"The Seizure Begins!" '''Summary: Elmo and pals search for some strobe lights so the can have a seizure. 1st apperance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder Episode 1 '"Seizure Rainboom" 'Summary: Rainbow Dash tries to run away from Christian Weston Chandler (who wants to rape her), and her colors and speed give Elmo and pals a mega SeIzUrE! 1st apperance of Rainbow Dash and Chris Chan. Episode 2 '"ADVENTURE Episode!" 'Summary: Flap perswades Elmo, Olimar, and Chowder to go on an ADVENTURE!!!! with him. They do, and are attacked by scary things. 1st apperance of Captain K'nuckles and Knifehead. Episode 3 '"Clopper Crazy" 'Summary: After learning from Chris Chan, Flap learns how to wack off (or clop) to ponies, much to Olimar and Chowder's annoyance. This episode was heavily censored for the clopping. Episode 4 '"Druged Up" 'Summary: Elmo discovers a multitude of seizure enhansing drugs, thanks to Stanley and Rabbit. Guest apperance by Stanley the Troll and Rabbit Episode 5 '"Olaf!" 'Summary: On a snowy day, Elmo and pals build a snowman, and with the power of SeIzUrEs, bring him to life! 1st apperance of Olaf the Snowman Episode 6 '"Really Really Really Really Gay!" 'Summary: Drew Pickles comes to visit Elmo and the boys to rape them. 1st apperance of Drew Pickles. Episode 7 '"Hide and Dash" 'Summary: In order to hide from Chris, Rainbow Dash makes a questionable choice; Hang out with Elmo and his pals. Pony butts and seizure enduced hijinks ensure. Episode 8 '''ADVENTURE!!!! In Space!" '''Summary: Olimar takes Elmo, Flap, and Chowder into space. But a malfunction happens that could mean life and death for Elmo! Episode 9 '"Seizures, Snakes, and Tomatoes, Oh My!" 'Summary: While Elmo and friends are watching TV, Sammy and Bob appear and beat the crap out of them. Guest appearance by Sammy t3h Snake and Bob the Tomato. Episode 10 '"Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder Go Camping!" 'Summary: When Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder go camping in the woods, scary stuff starts happening when Elmo goes missing. This is also an episode of "Everybody Loves Grimace". Episode 11 '"AppleFlapjack" 'Summary: Chowder wants an apple pie, so Flap goes on an ADVENTURE!!!!! to Ponyville and (specifically) to Sweet Apple Acres. There, he meets Applejack. 1st apperance of Applejack. Episode 12 '"The Kaiju are Coming!" 'Summary: Knifehead and his Kaiju friends start to harass Elmo and pals until a challanger appears! Guest apperance by Godzilla. Episode 13 '"Save the Pony!" 'Summary: When Chris tries to rape Applejack, Chowder saves her (and gets all the apples he can eat!). This makes Flap jealous. Episode 14 '"Hellmo's World" 'Summary: After dying from too many SeIzUrEs, Elmo visits hell and meets Satan, but gets kicked out upon realizing he came back to life (as usual). Guest apperance by Satan. Episode 15 '"The Greatest Seizure Ever" 'Summary: Rainbow Dash saves herself from Chris, but is captured by Elmo and pals and she is put in a big strobe ball for their biggest SeIzUrE yet! It proves too much for them, and Rainbow Dash manages to escape. This is the Season 1 Finale Season 2 Episode 16 '"Sonichu is Swell" 'Summary: Realizing they are the only Sonichu fans ever, Elmo and pals try to read all of them and get Chris Chan to make more comics. Guest apperance by Sonichu. Episode 17 '"They Came for CWC" 'Summary: Chris Chan (as usual) tries to have sex with Rainbow Dash, but insted gets caught raping Elmo, Flap, and Olimar in RD cosplay. Meinwhile, Chowder recives an apple pie from guess who. Episode 18 '"Applejack+Apple Jacks=ZOMG Swell!" 'Summary: Chowder realizes Applejack has the same name as a certain box of cereal. Guest apperance by Cinnamon. Episode 19 '"Chowder Vs. Wario and Donkey Kong" 'Summary: Chowder is jealous that Wario and Donkey Kong are fatter than he is, so he challenges them to a food fight. 1st appearance of Wario and DK. Episode 20 '"Everybody Loves Grimace and Everybody Loves Yoshi vs Everybody Hates Elmo" 'Summary: Grimace and Yoshi are fed up with Elmo's antics, so they go and attack him and his pals. This is also an episode of Everybody Loves Grimace and Everybody Loves Yoshi and 1st apperance of Grimace and Yoshi in this series. Episode 21 '"Everybody LOVES Elmo!" 'Summary: Elmo tries to get those who hate him to love him by giving them a potion. However, it doesn't last that long, and they all hate him again Episode 22 '"I <3 Ponies" 'Summary; With Chowder liking Applejack, Elmo and Flap try to get Olimar lt Like My Little Pony. he doesn't cooperate, so Applejack and Rainbow Dash beat him up. Episode 23 '"Hail to the Predaking" 'Summary: Elmo and pals start annoying a robot dragon, not knowing that the dragon is Predaking. He then proceeds to elimanate Elmo. Guest apperance of Predaking. Episode 24 '"Return of Olaf the Snowman" 'Summary: Olaf comes back on a snowy Christmas to celebrate with Elmo, Flap, Olimar, and Chowder. This is the 1st holiday special and return of Olaf. Episode 25 '"It Ends Here! Right?" '''Summary: Elmo and pals try to run away from everyone, and are forced to take refuge in Chris Chan's dirty house. There, they try to start an epic quest. This is the series finale and tries to tie in to the movie. Category:TV Shows Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Hates Elmo Category:Gayness Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Pathetic Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the EW Channel Category:Elmo related